Confession
by MKRG
Summary: Vala has a confession to make. Daniel has more than a few guesses about what it could be. Short and fun D/V


**Confession**

* * *

Daniel hunched over his desk. The tablet before him intrigued him. At first he thought it was listing the history of the village with vivid detail. Then he saw evidence of financial transactions. Now he was trying to determine the significance of this next part of the text.

He ignored the click of his office door opening. He knew she was there – didn't even have to look up. Interesting, this pictoform was out of place from the rest. Considering the context of the village's history, what could this represent?

A well-manicured hand reached over and slid the tablet aside. Daniel closed his eyes momentarily, mustering patience. He took in a small, imperceptible breath. With it came the scent of jasmine… or was it lavender? Sometimes he just couldn't place it.

A finger reached under his chin and tipped it up. He was forced to give his full attention to the raven-haired woman on the other side of his desk. She seemed… anxious. Daniel remained silent, knowing she would fill the silence soon enough. He didn't bother to complain that she was interrupting his work. Again.

He could guess what she'd say next. _Let's go have some fun. Let's go eat. I'm bored. Let's go have a game of basketball. Take me out to dinner. I need you to get me out of this meeting. Etc., etc._

But instead, she said evenly, "I have a confession to make."

Daniel's eyes squinted at her. She never stopped surprising him. Now he wondered what she could have done this time. He posited a few guesses. _I broke the gate. I broke the hand dryer in the bathroom. I stole your credit card. I stole Mitchell's credit card. I forgot to buy Walter a gift and need your credit card. I snuck into the men's locker room. Again._

She pursed her lips, then continued.

"I'm in love with you."

She paused for dramatic effect. She was about to say more, but then thought better of it.

Daniel blinked. Not what he was expecting. But not entirely surprising.

"I know," he said casually.

Vala leaned forward on the desk. Her eyes were wide. "You _know_?" Her lips parted slightly.

"Yeah," he responded nonchalantly. Vala was squirming; he could tell. Daniel smiled inwardly but his outward expression remained neutral.

Vala straightened her posture. She took in a small breath. "Well then. At least that's out of the way." She smoothed out imaginary wrinkles on her BDUs. She made for the door but paused in its opening. Turning back around to face him, she tilted her head. "How do you know?"

The corner of Daniel's mouth twitched. He finally moved at this point. He got up slowly, taking a moment to stretch the aching muscles in his back. All the while, he made Vala wait. Eventually he traversed the few feet between them and stood in front of her. With a low, almost too-quiet voice, he said, "You told me."

Her mouth opened then closed like a fish. "I did?"

A very small smile appeared on Daniel's lips. Her eyes darted to them before returning to his eyes. "Vala Mal Doran, you actually forgot."

"I…"

Hands remaining in his pockets, he leaned in toward her ear and whispered, "Don't worry. You can tell me again, tonight." Her eyes closed with his warm breath tickling her ear erotically. "Just like you did last night. And the night before that…"

Vala bit her lip, making no attempt to hide the naughty smile she made. She shivered slightly.

"Hey, Jackson! Princess! Let's go!" Mitchell called from down the hall.

Daniel stood straighter to acknowledge their team leader with an affirmative nod. Daniel started to walked away, but Vala caught his hand.

"I didn't think that counted."

"What do you mean?"

"We were in the throes of passion when I said it. Several throes. I didn't think you'd believe me."

"Hmm. I had no reason to believe it wasn't true. Especially when I…"

"Stop it. Right now. Or we will never be able to concentrate on this meeting we have to sit through."

"I'll concentrate just fine." He pulled his hand away gently, preparing to walk down the hall. Daniel leaned back toward Vala. "And just for the record," he said with a low, sexy tone, "I love you, too."

Vala breathed in deeply. "I know." She pinched his bottom discretely as she turned to exit his office. Daniel jumped slightly. He instinctively swatted at her hand, smiling in amusement the whole time as he followed her down the hall.


End file.
